A stacked semiconductor memory device including a stacked body with conductive films and insulating films stacked alternately, a semiconductor pillar penetrating the stacked body, and transistors disposed at the peripheral portion of the stacked body has been proposed. With stacked semiconductor memory devices, it is desirable to reduce the number of manufacturing processes.